


The Repentant King

by InnocentPen90



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Realization, Repentance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPen90/pseuds/InnocentPen90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When King Robert Baratheon comes out of his drink and lust haze, he comes to terms with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Repentant King

**Author's Note:**

> I like Robert Baratheon all of a sudden and this was written to sort of make him more palatable to me. Not my usual type of work but it came out of nowhere.

Thrusting once, twice and a third time, his buttocks clenched as his seed was released in to the warmth surrounding his cock. As the haze of lust subsided, he took in the whimpers, the wide scared teary eyes. He lifted himself off her, and saw the bleeding teeth marks in the shoulder, bruises shaped like hands on her neck. He stumbled back in horror, a low moan rising from deep within. More damage was revealed to his eyes, scratches on her breasts and blood trickling from the girl’s womanhood. A young girl, gone catatonic with the brutality of his advances. He grabbed his breeches struggling into them, “Guards! Come quickly!” 

Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Meryn Trant burst in, blades drawn grabbing him and bustling him easily behind them, strength no doubt brought from adrenaline. They cast sharp glances into the room checking each shadow, passing over the girl on the bed as if she were part of the furniture. It was quite obvious she could not be the threat. 

“There’s no danger you bastards! Take the girl to Pycelle immediately!” Robert yelled hoarsely. The two knights gave each other startled glances. “Now you bloody fools!”  
Without staying, Robert stumbled out of the room, lurching along the hallways running as if the Others were after him. He had no recollection of his flight to the halls of the keep nor of how he came to be before the skull of Balerion, symbol of his most hated enemy. He clutched himself, shivering as though the place had winds as biting as those at the Eyrie. 

He stared at it looking lost. His horror still fresh. Was this what he had become? By the Seven most holy, this monster, who would rape a child? He who had become a poor facsimile of mad Aerys Targaryen. He remembered the bruises and the sad smiles of his cousin Rhaella, once said to have had a laugh that was a chime upon the winds of Westeros. He too remembered the whispered tales of Aerys attentions upon his sister-wife. Tales that eerily mirrored the damage he wrought upon the girl.  
What happened to him? Where had the years gone, he strength of arm and his lust for life? Unbidden, the ghost of a woman, with grey eyes and the spirit of an iceberg, implacable, flashed across his mind. Robert blanched, was it that simple? Mourning? How could he still be mourning for a woman a decade dead? He would make his amends with the dead, he decided.

It was of too much shame that he still bear love for those who had passed to such a degree. Forgive me, Lyanna. Another stumble away.  
Robert found himself in his wife’s quarters. He stared at the lines on her face, lines Robert was sure were caused by him. He took one thick finger and stronger Cersei’s cheek. She awoke bleary at first, but with clarity once she saw who was there.

“Yes my King?” She said with barely concealed contempt. Oh Robert knew that she hated him. Drunk or not, it was quite clear. But it wounded him all the same, now that he was sober enough.

“I’m not just the King, Cersei. I’m your husband. You can call me by my name.” He said with uncharacteristic gentleness.

Cersei, pushed herself up, from under the cover, crossing her arms beneath her breasts. Green eyes clashed against blue. “Oh Robert, you’ve not treated me like a wife since we got married. A whore with a crown is all I am to you.” Robert winced. She said it with venom, but there was a strong undercurrent of hurt beneath it.

“I am sorry.” Robert said. “I am bloody sorry. I’ve been running away Cersei. A bloody coward worse than half the green men at the Trident. The Seven judge me a fool.” Cersei looked upon the man with shock. The words were coming out of his mouth, the look was on his face but it could hardly be true. She looked across the room, to her table where last night’s wine was. Robert followed her gaze and gave a bark of laughter. His eyes crinkled from amusement. “This is no winedream.”

“You can’t expect me to believe you would apologise do you?” Cersei asked. Robert shook his head in the negative.

“But I have to. I’ve not been a man worthy of my house for many a year. Oh how my father would shout if he knew.”

He gripped his wife’s hand tightly, face filled with earnest desperation. “But I swear Cersei, upon the Stranger himself, I will be better from now on.”  
\----  
The wails of the Queen had been replaced by the wails of a babe. Robert, fitter than before, stood tall and proud, waiting for the midwives to permit him entrance. This was the first birth of any of his children where he wasn’t drowned in debauchery. The doors opened and he was beckoned in. Cersei’s tired face looked at him, green eyes pale but with a proud smile upon her face. He knelt and kissed her head before turning to look at the child swaddled up in her arms. A tuft of black hair greeted him, as different from his siblings as could be. He traced the babe’s features with a finger, heart threatening to burst with love.

He whispered, “May your sword arm be strong, your wit be sharp, and your sense to duty unmatched like your uncles, and may you have a cunning mind like your mother, a leader like your grandsire and may you have honour like Eddard, your namesake. But most of all, protect the innocent and the kingdom, and by the Seven, be a better man than your unworthy father.”

Cersei reached out and held her husband’s hand, as dawn broke upon a repentant king, his steadfast wife, and his child.


End file.
